1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to electrical machines for electrical power generation.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical generators are widely employed to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy for distribution to one or more loads. Such generators typically employ magnetic fields movable in relation to windings for generating current in the windings from which electrical power is harvested. The moving magnetic field can be generated by a permanent magnet or an electromagnet arranged for rotation with respect to a stator of the electrical machine. The machine stator typically includes windings connected to the one or more loads such that interaction of the moving magnetic field with the windings generates electrical power suitable for powering the one or more loads connected to the windings. In permanent magnet machines, permanent magnets operatively associated with a shaft create a magnetic field that interacts with the stator windings to generate the electric power. In wound field synchronous machines, field windings operatively associated with a shaft create a magnetic field that interacts with the stator windings to generate the electric power. In both types of machines the frequency of the power is a function of the rotational speed of the shaft.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems for providing power to electric loads requiring different types of power. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.